ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Of The Sixty Foot Launchpad
"Attack Of The Sixty Foot Launchpad" (Originally titled "Attack Of The Sixty Foot Pilot") is an episode of DuckTales.__FORCETOC__ Synopsis When Launchpad falls victim to a strange lake, he grows into a giant. As the others find a way to reverse the effects, Happy Jack (voiced by Tom Kenny), the circus owner, seeks to use Launchpad as his new sideshow. Plot Outside of the McDuck Manor, Scrooge and Launchpad are packing for hiking. The kids are ready too. They are going to the woods. Meanwhile, at the circus, a circus owner, named Happy Jack, introduced Flintheart Glomgold. He was going to ask Flintheart to make sure Freak Show performers practice for the show. Back at the woods, Launchpad and Webby are playing tag as Huey find a red water. So he uses a stick to find out the red water. Then, it suddenly it grow into 7 feet tall, which shocked Huey. Donald tried to find a mysterious red water as well. Then Launchpad saw a glove but a shadow steals the glove from him. Launchpad then follows him. Back at the circus, Flintheart found the green scale which it coming from the woods. One of the freak show performers was shocked about the green scale. He tells a story about he got a green scale on his left hand. It flashes back where Happy Jack was just a worker. He was known for his deeds and works. One day, Happy Jack was looking for a clue until he found a green liquid. Jack accidentally slips and knocks him out. Later, he was sent to the hospital where he notices his left hand is now cover in scale and has a tail which he screams in fear. The flashback ends. One of the freak show performers are sadly looking at him. Happy Jack then told them to back to practice. Back at the woods. Scrooge was confusion about Launchpad. They start to find Launchpad. Meanwhile, Launchpad tried to someone but he saw a red lake. He wonders if the red lake look like so he looking closer but he falling into the red lake and stands up. He grows into 60 feet tall, causing him to shaking and bumping the tree branches. He then saw the helicopter and runs away from it. Meanwhile, Scrooge and the others were looking for Launchpad. But suddenly they heard the shaking sound. Webby thought it was an earthquake, but Huey thinks that was not an earthquake, that was Giant Launchpad. They were shocked as Donald fainted. Webby was telling him about what happened. Launchpad then said "When I saw the red lake and fell into it. I stands up and grow 60 feet tall. Which means it's a growth lake." Huey knew that red lake was a growth lake. Since Launchpad is now a sixty foot tall pilot, he was worried about it. They went back to the manor to figure out to cure Launchpad. Back at the manor, Scrooge was thinking how to cure Launchpad. He explains to Beakley why Launchpad's now a giant. The manor began to shake caused by Launchpad. Beakley then ask Launchpad what's the matter, but he didn't want to talk about it. When Beakley suggested Launchpad to play with the kids, Launchpad said they refused to let him play. Then the kids explains about Launchpad being too big to fly a plane, drive, or play with them. Launchpad then begins to cry. The kids avoid the giant tears. Beakley needs him to stop crying. Launchpad stops crying and sniffs, then Beakley was calling Ludwig to cure Launchpad. Later, at the city, the freak show performers were shocked, Happy Jack saw Giant Launchpad. The performers runs for their lives. So he runs into him and asking if he would be a new freak show performer. Launchpad agrees to become a new freak show performer. Back at the manor, Scrooge and Beakley were worried about Launchpad being missing. Ludwig then tells them about the circus. Ludwig said that Launchpad is at the circus. He also gave a note to Beakley and says "You're all invited to see Launchpad, the 60 foot pilot - Happy Jack." They must go to the circus. At the circus, Happy Jack presenting Sixty Foot Launchpad. Scrooge saw Launchpad and walks up the stage Transcript Attack Of The Sixty Foot Launchpad/Transcript Quotes Launchpad: What's happening to me? begins to grow into a giant pilot. He stops growing as he bumps into a treebranch. Launchpad: Ow! Gasps Gee, I thought my growth spurts can be normal, but it was a lake. looks down ''Whoa, maybe I should go find the others, they'll find me at the woods. ''the others were looking for Launchpad. Scrooge: Where do you think he might have went? Webby: I think he was found at the woods. Louie: Or maybe... Here! the helicopter was moving. Louie: Hey, look. Webby: The helicopter is moving. What should we do? Donald: I think I can fix- starts to shake Webby: This is just what we need: an earthquake! Huey: Wait a minute, I don't recall an earthquake. It must be something else. reveals that Launchpad was running. Launchpad: Stops Guys! Thank gosh I found you! others were shocked as Donald fainted. of quote ---- townspeople were running for their lives. Citizen #1: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Citizen #5: It's a monster! Kid: It's duckzilla! Launchpad: Oh man, I hate being a giant. then gets an idea. Launchpad: Scrooge. Hold on. up the building. of quote ---- Police Officer: Hey Launchpad! What are you doing on top of the building? Police Officer #2: It's no use, sir. I still don't know how do you know him. the officer. ''Get the planes now! Officer on the phone: Okay! But there's one problem: We don't have biplanes! Police Officer #2: Then use jets, for Pete's sake! Officer on the phone: Okay. ---- Duck in the stage: Jack, will you do the honers? Happy Jack: Sure thing. Duck in the stage: Alright then, Jack. Happy Jack: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the sixty foot pilot! ''curtains pulls up to reveal Launchpad. Scrooge: There he is! walks up the stage. Scrooge: Launchpad, what are you doing? You're not supposed to saying to Jack. Launchpad: Oh, sorry. Scrooge: I'll try to cure you. Happy Jack: You! What are you doing on the stage? Scrooge: I'm trying to get my worker back! Cast David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack Danny Pudi - Huey Duck Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack Toks Olagundoye - Mrs. Beakley Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake Keith Ferguson - Flintheart Glomgold/Citizen #3 Cree Summer - Freak Show Performer #2/Citizen #2, #4/Officer on the phone Guest Stars Tom Kenny - Happy Jack/Citizen #1/Freak Show Performer #1 Daryl Hannah - Nancy Jack Black - Carl Grey Griffin - Citizen #5/Freak Show Performer #3, #4/Officer #2 E.G. Daily - Kid/Freak Show Performer #5 Dan Castellaneta - Freak Show Performer #6/Doctor/Citizen #6,7,8/Police Officer #1/Duck in the stage Trivia * This is the second episode that involves a male giant. * It's based on Attack of The 50 Foot Woman, King Kong, DuckTales 1980's "Attack Of The Fifty Foot Webby", and Attack Of The 60 Foot Centerfold (but with no nudity or anything that was in the movie). *This episode officially makes Launchpad the main character who become a giant. **It also officially returns Happy Jack from "Attack Of The Fifty Foot Webby". *This is the first time that Launchpad turned into a giant. **It's also the first time that a one time character appears. * References *The episode title is a reference to Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold *The scene where Launchpad climbs up the building is similar to King Kong. ** There is also a scene where Launchpad is on stage. *Happy Jack and a kid saying "Duckzilla" is a reference to Godzilla. * Category:DuckTales Category:Giant Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Episodes Category:Male Giants